You May Now Kiss The Bride
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: Sequel to For Whom The Bell Tolls.  A Bruce Wayne Batman and Selina Kyle Catwoman Wedding story.
1. Chapter 1

~You May Kiss The Bride~ ~1~

Bruce stands fitted in a white Italian suit with gray vest turning to the entrance of the tiny stone church. He sees his friends all stand and whisper as the sound of Richard Wagner's Bridal Chorus softly plays off the old piano.  
>She walks in slowly, the sunbeaming behind her making her appear angelic with a halo contrary to her veil that makes her seem phantomly mysterious, ethereal, and menacingly powerful as she glides effortlessly with tiny steps forward in the soft sea wind.<p>

A slight smile appears on his strong jawline as he thinks of his bride. How she is just that..she is a mystery. She is a combination of goodness, and yes badness, she is at times innocent, at times cruel, she is child-like than at times more adult than he dared imagine. She is his muse. She is his Selina.

He stares at her dress white with tiny beads of pearls from the sea. It is lined with delicate lace. In her hands is a bouquet of purple Calla lillies. To her side is her father smiling past his tears. Bruce recalls how they first met. The pull that urged him past his never-ending duty to become for once...side tracked...to seek her out, only to let her go, then to pursue her again and again.

It was on one such night that they gave in to their facade they had both built so well. She was one of the few who really knew him, knew who he once was, and what he is now.

She was the only one who could break down the walls of silence he had re-enforced by ages of un-wavering duty. She allowed him to share what he was and gave him the space he needed to be. He is the protector he had sworn long ago to be. She had awed him with her ferocity, her fight to have what she wished, and the small child-like ways that re-surfaced allowing him glimpses on what was so stolen from her.

Yes. They both had lost much but found each other for comfort, for understanding, for the love that they found they did indeed very much deserve in a world that few really ever find.

He lifts her veil as the the words Puoi baciare la sposa are said. He finally stares down into those cat-like green eyes of hers. The ones that peer into his very soul. His chest feels as if he has battled his most fierce foes as he struggles to re-gain composure. Only she can make him feel this way. He lunges fast and tilts her back as she closes her eyes allowing him to hold her, to kiss her and slowly returns this soft purest kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

I have been here before, But when or how I cannot tell: I know the grass beyond the door, The sweet keen smell, The sighing sound, the lights around the shore.

You have been mine before, How long ago I may not know: But just when at that swallow's soar Your neck turned so, Some veil did fall-I knew it all of yore.

Has this been thus before? And shall not thus time's eddying flight Still with our lives our love restore In death's despite, And day and night yield one delight once more? -Sudden Light by Dante Rosetti

The happy couple turn to face their friends. On the groom's side Ted appears to be wiping something foreign from his eye. Alfred has his hand placed over his heart as he recalls how Bruce's lonliness is now over. Lucius gives Bruce a quick wink in approval. To the bride's side Harley is giggling clapping her hands as Ivy arches her brow in approval of the heated embrace. In the middle stands Maggie grinning ear to ear. She is wearing another sunhat. Not the one she wore in the flower garden on their arrival but one filled with tiny peonies and purple Calla's. The girls had kept their word that she would be a surprise for Selina as the third bride's maid. It was the only time Harley can recall not spilling the beans and she was giddy at the result.

In the background Oracle stands in a green sundress sniffling holding hands with Ronald. To their right stands Holly holding their new kitten holding its paw up in a waving motion. Behind her is Frank the fireman eyeing only Ivy and Guiseppe waving to Harley on the stage. On the opposite side of the pews is James Gordon in his best suit and tie stands proudly beside the dark haired beauty known as Renee Montoya who is holding hands with a sheepish young boy. He is Bruce's latest family addition named Dick Grayson. Bruce just happened to be at their headquarters the day the boy had been brought in to be transferred to the orphanage. He recalled the familiar look on the boy's face that only the loss of a loved one can consume. He inquired of him and asked if he could foster they boy. Montoya was thrilled at the option and quickly responded by asking the young boy. The youth was not as eager to be placed in the hands of a stranger but in time his curiousity revealed to him that this stranger was not just a great man but one of the greatest he may ever come to know. He cut lose from Montoya's grip and ran to hug the legs of his mentor and wife.

~Reception~

The visitors are ushered to the exit portal adorned with tradional ribbons for luck and head outside grabbing baskets of rice. The sounds of Storia d' Amore blares from the band assembled in the garden under a crisp white tent.

Bruce holds Selina's hand softly caressing the ring as Holly snaps some photos. The group laughs and shout as the bands sweet melody drifts in the air encircling the joyous group as they toss rice into the air around the lovestuck couple for luck. The duo pose for one more photo then head toward the garden. He guides her toward the sea view timed impeccably just as the sun is beginning to set. He takes her in his arms onto the Wisteria lined Pergola and whispers staring deep into her soul "May I have this dance?"

She nods a yes and softly places her hands around his neck staring back into his eyes as they glide slowly, rhythmically to the sounds of these sweet words:

Parla pi piano e nessuno sentir , Speak lower and no one will hear

il nostro amore lo viviamo io e te, we live our love, just you and me

nessuno sa la verit nobody knows the truth

neppure il cielo che ci guarda da lass not even the sky that looks down on us (lit. that is looking to us from above)

Insieme a te io rester , I will stay with you

amore mio, sempre cos my love, always/forever like this

Parla pi piano e vieni pi vicino a me Speak lower and come closer to me

Voglio sentire gli occhi miei dentro di te, I want to feel my eyes inside you

nessuno sa la verit nobody knows the truth

un grande amore e mai pi grande esister it's a great love and there will never be one greater

Insieme a te io rester , I will stay with you

amore mio, sempre cos my love, always like this

Parla pi piano e vieni pi vicino a me Speak lower and come closer to me

Voglio sentire gli occhi miei dentro di te, I want to feel my eyes inside you

nessuno sa la verit nobody knows the truth

un grande amore e mai pi grande esister it's a great love and there will never be one greater

He leans closer staring deep into the confines of her soul as he gently cradles her head tenderly forward and kisses her slowly, deeply with passion and longing. She claws at his hair pulling him tighter in response. No one but the two of them exist at this very moment. Now is the only time their minds are filled with thoughts of only the most simple and yet most enigmatic of feeling...

He struggles for air as his forehead begins to perspire. He grins his playboy dimples then coughs at his dry throat struggles to form words. He stares down into her sparkling jade eyes and in his strong, deeply bass voice whispers " Selina you have shown me things. I'm a natural thinker, a deducer, philanthropist and a man who wears a strange costume at night ...(They chuckle) but being in love with you has shown me that love cannot be defined...it is an emotion that no one knows the realms of, and no one can define in it's laws ...nor conquer its strength. In an instant in can bring me to my to knees or to the pinnacle of my most daring feats. You have that power."

She smiles and purrs in a whisper into his ear causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand in end. "You have that power over me also. I gave in finally to you and to Love. It is as you say mighty, It is a fearless conquerer, or a meek and humble nurturer. It can be a best friend in comfort . I learned this from my friends. I also learned when you broke my heart that love can be changed to a mortal enemy that will cut you to until every drop has been drained.. Oh. Yes.. I was hurt and wanted to hurt you just as much. (she bit his lobe) causing him to laugh. She leans back her head as he sways her and says " Selina this is more than a feeling, it is a combination of emotions, all learned and unlearned."

She tosses her hair forward and smiles and licks her shiny pink pearled lips looking seductive." It's only tragic flaw is that love like a frail kitten will die if you do not feed it and keep it safe. So I advise you Mr. Wayne to feed this kitty well." She says with a devilish smirk then adds pressing her bosom and moving her hips closer "As for protecting me...I assure you though this kitty can take care of herself!" She grips his neck hard leaving tiny claw marks. He smiles sensing her game of dare. "Oh. I agree. Selina you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but as for the feeding part I assure you that I shall give you all that you desire, I will not stop until you say that you are fully sated." He smiles now assured in that he knows how to satisfy every appetite she could possibly concoct. Oh yes . He was the master of deducing, a step ahead of her game now. She smiled again rubbing closer to his toned but tuxedo suited body and fumbled with a button until Bruce slowly touched her hand and placed in to his lips and kissed it staring at her flush face.

This thought, this emotion, this entity took possession like an incubus to these two who opened their souls for its refuge. Some say it arrives from luck, others that it is from the stars and pre-ordained by destiny but all know that of the greatest gift one can be given is that of...

love.

They turn back as the crowd began to clap and join them on the dance floor as the sky drifts suddenly changing into pastel pinks with wispy golden clouds. The tiny lights Bruce had inspected earlier on cue began to twinkle on the tents and on vines morphing it into their own private Italian paradise.

The soft glow off the tables candles radiate a soft glow unto each visitor warming it in with its rich glow as other bodies sway pulling their own radiating light and motion from the momentous sunset. They move in synch with the pulse of this connecting verve. The scene seems as if a painting by Fitzgerald of a fairy land filled with magical beings that glitter and fly. The shadows move and change in hue to fuschia, rose and rust as their bodies slowly sway as the sun now slowly melts into the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

He strolls quickly onto the garden grounds with Selina. He eyes the menu he prepared for his order of apertif's of Limoncello, Lemoncello, sweet wine, strong liquors, espresso, coffee, mineral water accompanying plates of fresh grapes, strawberries, melons, dates, and breads.

The "Gustos" are stuffed mushroom and olives, salami, pickled peppers, calamari, prosciutti, and antipasto with cured meats, marinated vegetables, olives, pepperoni, and bruschetta topped with olive oil.

He checks on the main course or "Cena" of traditional Italian Wedding soup with meatballs and rice, Chiana beef fillet with brunellow wine or honied orange glazed salmon filet with balsamic steamed vegetables, and zesty lemon profiteroles.

The "Secunda" is twisted sugar coated bow tied pastries called Wanda and the decadent mille foglie wedding cake. He checks the bombaniera basket filled with confections of bitter and sweet candies and nods in satisfaction.

He snaps to the the musicians of his music order and pulls out Selina's chair. His music has been carefully thought out. Bruce is methodical, he nods pleased at Canta La Voce del Nord by Di Angelo. The guest begin their toasts with the clanging of flutes signify speeches are in order. The once brazen bride now appears soft and tender as she struggles not to cry as friends stand and announce all that they mean to them and all that they wish for their future.

The King and Queen sit above their crowd of spectators with glasses raised and entwined through the others arm. They salute their guests and take a sip accompanied bu a roar of applause and begin their meal.

Selina insists of feeding Bruce most of the appetizers slowly one by one. He oblidges her and slides his hand under the table on her leg acknowledging that he is eager for the honeymoon to begin. She swats his hand away playfully and turns now to her first chosen mouth watering bite and sucks Bruce's plump upper lip then digs into her plate with a hearty appetite.

Smiling faces now dig into a great Italian feast. They steep mountain top is now filled the sounds of talking, laughter, and music. Dick edges near his new friends side and gives Bruce a tap on the shoulder causing him to look then grabs a handful of grapes from his other side and runs giggling back to his table. The child is nimble and Bruce had never even seen him approach. He laughs at the site of the speedy child.

"He is quick isn't he?" Selina says to Bruce.

"Yes. I was told that his family were well known circus performers. They were acrobats. Dick is quite the athelete ."

The two adults smile down at the boy giggling with his prize. Bruce stares at the boy all alone at a table designated only for the children to dine. "Come back up here!" he shouts to the boy and waves his arms. " We wish you to sit with us."

He eyes Selina whose eyes sparkle in acknowledgment. "Yes, dear, do sit with us!"

The small boy runs full speed over to the table a slight blur until stopping grinning ear to ear as Bruce lifts him onto his knee.

The band now plays Volare as Bruce is astonished that the young boy knows Italian. He sings along also. Selina tries her skills at translating the song in her head.

Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh oh Let's fly way up to the clouds Away from the maddening crowds We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of Where lovers enjoy peace of mind Let us leave the confusion and all disillusion behind Just like bird of a feather, a rainbow together we'll find

Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh oh I think that such a dream will never return I painted my hands and my face with blue Then suddenly, I was taken by the wind And I began to fly in the endless sky...

Flying...oh oh...singing...oh oh oh oh!  
>in the blue sky, painted in blue.<p>

so glad to be up there

And I was flying and flying, happily higher than the sun and more While the world was slowly fading away down there A sweet music was singing only for me

Flying...oh oh...singing...oh oh oh oh!  
>in the blue sky, painted in blue. so glad to be up there<p>

But all the dreams fall away in the dawn because the moon brings them away when it falls But I'm still dreaming in your beautiful eyes that are blue like the sky painted with stars

Flying...oh oh...singing...oh oh oh oh!  
>In the blue sky of your blue eyes, so glad to be there<p>

And I don't stop flying happily higher than the sun and more While the world is slowly disappearing in your blue eyes Your voice is a sweet music that sing for me

Flying...oh oh...singing...oh oh oh oh!

In the blue sky of your blue eyes, so glad to be down here In the blue sky of your blue eyes, so glad to be down here with you

She smiles at her blue eyed beau still holding the young boy bouncing on his knee and almost cries again.

They all devour the elaborate meal and drink and drink. The guests make sure to sweep up the crumbs off the tablecloths and eat them signifying another form of good luck to the new couple. They all stand and walk toward the wall to overlook the ocean. Fireworks now appear in the sky exploding in vivid colors. The crowd cheer on the streaming explosion and point in excitment.

This gives Bruce his calculated moment. He grabs Selina and moves her further back into the shadows. They tip-toe further back blending into the night as if a blanket wrapping around them holding them tight in its lush velvet embrace.

They are now seen by no one yet see everyone.

They now become what they always were, two creatures of the night.

It is just as it was not so very long ago.

They look into eachother's eyes able to see into the infinite darkness and yet find utter blinding brightness.  
> <p>


End file.
